


Just Reality *Sequel to Just a Daydream'*

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Sequel to Just a Daydream





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Hermione rubbed the tension away from her neck as she sat among a pile of parchments on her desk. She worked for the Ministry of Magic, and this last project was wearing her down.

She loved her job and had fought hard to get where she was. The long periods of apprenticeships and internships had paid off well. She was now on the board that devised and formatted potions though the development and testing phase. It was a fulfilling career and one she cherished. She loved the challenges that came with this career.

“Miss Granger.” She looked up and smiled at her boss, the head of potions research and development, the one person above her in the department. 

“Mr. Boyd. We are looking at a very efficient potions lab if we can get the proper funding that is.” She said, knowing why he came. 

“And you have the blueprints for the whole project?” He asked, looking at the parchment she spread out for him. 

“Yes, it’s all here, ready to show the financial contributor at any time.” She was proud of this project. It was her idea and her research, all it needed was the necessary funding. 

Hermione had designed a new form of potions lab to test and develop new potions the ministry was working on and test the validity of prospective potions by those wishing to register their own elixirs. It would be fully capable to handle the development of even the most dangerous potions. She had worked with Professors Snape and Slughorn on what they needed when testing dangerous potions. With their input she had devised the perfect laboratory and workspace. The spells she devised for protection were strong, and she took pride in her work. All that was needed was a financier to fund the building of the lab. 

“I may have a gentleman who is willing to fund the construction.” He told her. 

“Mr. Boyd, that’s fabulous. I know it will pay off, I just know it.” 

“Yes, well you can push it all you want tonight at dinner. We have a meeting at seven, so be ready.” 

“I will be sir. Where are we meeting?” She asked. 

“Here’s the restaurant. It’s being paid for so don’t worry about it.” He said when he saw her face. “Dress accordingly and be prepared to sell this.” 

“I will be Mr. Boyd.” 

She took great care with how she looked as the time approached. She wanted to portray the look of a professional who knew what she was doing. She wore a classic black sheath, and wore slight makeup. Her hair fell around her shoulders in controlled curls. Her feet were properly manicured and encased in dainty silver heels. 

She took a final look in the mirror and took her bag that contained the parchments and graphs. She was going to make this financier agree to the project in any way she could. He would see the advantage for the labs, she would make sure of it.

She arrived at the restaurant on time and was told by the hostess that her party was just being seated. She walked with confidence to the table and saw that her boss had yet to take his seat and was removing his jacket. 

“Ah here is Miss Granger now. This is the gentleman who just might back the lab. Miss Granger, this is Draco Malfoy.” 

Draco stood and looked at her. “Miss Granger.” He greeted. 

Hermione’s heart stopped and all the color drained from her face. She was face to face with the boy she hadn’t spoken a word to in eight years.


	2. Two

  
Author's notes: confrontation  


* * *

Hermione forced herself to concentrate during the whole dinner. Draco was calm, reserved, polite, and inquisitive. He asked questions and took in all the information from her notes. He was in every sense the consummate business man looking into a new investment. 

Mr. Boyd was very complimentary of her work and achievements, mentioning several rewards she had received and the notable names she apprenticed under. He took it all in and rarely spoke. He was focused, but kept his gaze on her. 

She wondered what he was doing. He had to know she was the one who designed this. Mr. Boyd would have told him that when he suggested becoming involved wouldn’t he? 

The sounds of strings filled the air as the band began to play. The dance floor filled with couples. “Miss Granger, why not dance with Mr. Malfoy here. The waltz is a favorite of yours I believe.” She froze and looked at Draco who was staring at her with stoic eyes. 

“No, it’s not necessary really. I still have the projections to show Mr. Malfoy…….” She stopped when he rose. 

“I agree with Mr. Boyd, a break is warranted.” He held out a hand and Hermione knew she couldn’t refuse with Mr. Boyd smiling at her. She took his hand and willed her body not to respond to his flesh but she failed miserably.

She assumed a proper dance stance and had managed to avoid his eyes until he tightened his hold on her and pulled her body flush against his. She changed a look to his face and found his eyes drilled into his. 

She looked away and kept dancing, trying to dance without distraction. “Nothing to say Hermione?” He said. His voice affected her as it always had. 

“I’m curious as to why a criminologist would want to financially fund a Ministry research lab.” She said still not looking back at him. 

“It seemed like a sound project.” He answered. 

“It is. The research on the long term benefits……..”

“Yes, I heard your presentation.” He said. She fell silent and kept dancing. “Still nothing to say?” She stayed silent. “Why didn’t you talk to me?” He asked.

“There was nothing to say.” She said. 

“There was plenty to say.” He countered in a firm voice. “You refused to meet me, you returned my letters unopened and you avoided me at every moment.”

“I said all that needed to be said. There was no point in drawing it out.”

“Did it ever occur to you that we may have had something special.” He said. 

“It wouldn’t have worked.” She said. 

“You are so sure about that?” He asked. 

“I had an apprenticeship followed by an internship and two research studies to complete before I got where I was. It would not have worked.” She said. 

“You are just making excuses.” He said. 

“You thought it could have worked?” She challenged. 

“It was worth making an effort to try.” He said without any hesitation. She averted her eyes and kept dancing. “We have talking to do Hermione. You were running and I want to know why. You walked out without giving me a chance, and that is not going to happen again.” She started to object but the song ended and the dancers applauded the band. 

The next song began but Hermione was making her way to the table before Draco could stop her. She was stopped halfway there by a former colleague and immediately accepted a dance request. 

Draco continued on to the table. “Miss Granger’s design had merit, I’m sure you can see.”

“Yes I can, it’s a fabulous design. With consultations from Professor Snape and Slughorn I’m sure it will pay off handsomely.” He said. “Can we count on your funding to get it underway?” Mr. Boyd asked. 

“You just might be able to. I would however like to see all the research first, the design process notes and the notes from the outside analysts.” Draco told him. 

“Of course, Miss Granger has them all. She has no appointments that I am aware of and even if she did, she would give this project top priority.” 

“I’m glad. She has an invested interest in this lab does she?”

“It will allow her to do her job better in a facility she designed, so she will know what it can handle.” 

“I see. I will make a point to see her tomorrow.” He said firmly. 

Hermione returned to the table. “Miss Granger, we were just about to order desert. I believe Mr. Malfoy mentioned a sweet tooth.” 

“Thank you, but I’m afraid I must decline. Unless you have any further questions Mr. Malfoy I think I will retire for the night.” She took up her purse and shrunk her notes. 

“I think I will retire as well Mr. Boyd but please feel free to order desert and enjoy the band if you wish. I think in fact I see a lovely woman who has been watching you from the bar.” He said with a wink.

While they said their goodbyes, Hermione moved fast, grabbing her cloak and hurrying out of the restaurant. She was half a block when she felt a hand on her shoulder. “We aren’t done Granger.”

She spun around and saw him in a fine cloak, looking as perfect as ever. “Yes we are. We were done eight years ago.” She said. “Face it Draco we both know that with further studies that I needed and the further studies you needed, that it was best to just end it.” 

“Or what? You would have gotten too attached?” Her looked brought smile to his face. “Is that what you were afraid of? The courageous Gryffindor was afraid of her own feelings?”

“I was not afraid Draco.” She stood face to face with him even if she had to look up. “I knew how good we were physically, I wasn’t blind, but can you honestly say that we would have had time to carry on like that? Think about it, once a month maybe?”

“It would have been better then the celibacy and we would have known that we had someone to turn to. Once a month would have made the anticipation all that much sweeter.” He said. “Now you think about it Granger, have you been lonely at all during those years? How did you handle it?”

“What I felt is of no concern. And I handled it. I focused on my studies.” 

“So did I, but you can’t deny that the once in a while lonely night would have been better if we had someone to go to.” 

“That’s neither here nor there and it’s over now. It doesn’t matter.” She said getting upset. 

“Then why not talk to me? If you were able to break away and not look back, why didn’t you speak to me those last few months of school? Why ignore me if it was so easy for you?”

“Draco why are we going through this?” She turned but he reached out and spun her around taking her shoulders and giving her a shake. 

“Stop ignoring me. This is more then just a date or a one night stand, we had feelings you can’t tell me that you didn’t.” 

His grip was tight but she ignored it. “Draco that’s in the past.” 

“Why were you so willing to just walk away from me? Explain that. Did I mean so little to you that you wanted to get away? Was I just an amusement o make your notebook come to life?” 

“No!” She cried out. “I never used you like that. How could you think I was like that?” 

“Then tell me why? I know it affected you more than you thought because you kept an eye on me. You knew what I was up to. You mentioned a criminologist being interested in the lab project, that shows you know I achieved it because I don’t advertise that. So tell me why. Why was it so easy for you to leave?” He demanded, still not releasing her. She didn’t say a word, but having her this close to him was torture. He dropped his lips and took her lips in a crushing kiss. 

Her lips were being bruised and for a moment she was taken back to Hogwarts where they partook in each others bodies. Long dead sensations came to the surface. No, this couldn’t happen!

She pushed hard on his chest and the moment she was free of his embrace she apparated away with a loud crack. Draco stood on the street holding air in his arms. Now that he had a taste of her again he had to have more. 

Hermione you had better watch out, he thought, because this time, I won’t be easy to get rid of.


	3. Three

  
Author's notes: Lunch?  


* * *

Hermione had spent the better part of the night on edge. Draco’s kiss had rattled her bones and from the looks of it she didn’t think he would just take her word and leave it be. She was in for a fight and she didn’t know if she wanted one. 

She grabbed her purse, but she hadn’t taken two steps to the door when Draco walked in her office. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m the potential financier, I’m always welcome here.” 

“I’m out to lunch so you will have to make an appointment to see Mr. Boyd.” She walked past him and she was out the door, running smack into her boss. “Mr. Boyd, I’m out to lunch, Mr. Malfoy was going to make an appointment……”

“Actually I came to see the rest of the research like I mentioned last night.” He said. Hermione looked over at him with a hard expression. 

“Wonderful, over lunch she can bring you up to date and then show you the rest of the studies.” He said then walked past them. 

“Shall we?” He said, gesturing to the exit. 

“That was underhanded of you.” She said not moving. 

“No it wasn’t, he told me last night that I could come by and see all the research and papers. I am merely taking him up on that. And lunch together was his idea, not mine. I’m merely taking advantage of the offer he made.” 

She walked away but he was a step behind her the whole way out of the Ministry. “This way.” He said. 

“Where are we going?” She said as he entered an Italian eatery. 

“Lunch.” He said to her as he approached the host. “Two please.” They were escorted to a table, but when Draco held out a chair for her she gave him a leer and sat in the other chair. He grinned and sat. “What would you like to drink?” 

“Are you paying?” She asked. 

“Of course.” He said. 

She looked up at the waiter. “I’ll have a glass of your most expensive wine.” Then she looked at the menu missing Draco’s smile. 

“Bring the bottle.” He told the waiter. They spent a moment browsing the menu until the waiter came back with the wine. 

“I’ll have the lobster and hard shells please.” Draco grinned. Did she really think ordering pricy meals from the menu would deter him? 

“I’ll have the beef bourguignon.” He said. The waiter vanished.

“Bourguignon?” She asked. 

“Beef cooked in a burgundy wine sauce.” He said. “We still have to talk.” 

“We’ve already talked Draco and there is nothing more to say.” She said. 

“You haven’t given me a valid reason for leaving and treating me the way you did.” 

“If I hurt your feelings Draco, I sor……..”

“You broke my heart,” he said without any humor, “you threw me away without a thought to my feelings and then refused to see me.”

She looked away. “I’m sorry, but it’s pointless to talk about it now.” 

“I need to talk about it Hermione, I deserve an answer. An honest one.” He said. 

“I’ve already told you. It wouldn’t have worked. I’m sorry if it’s not the one you want but it is the truth.” 

“Have you dated since then?” He asked. 

“Where did that question come from?” She said looking very confused. 

“Just answer it.”

“I few dates but nothing serious.” She said. 

“What about sex?” He said glaring at her. 

“That is none of your dammed business.” She said fixing him with a hexing glare. 

“I haven’t. There hasn’t been one woman I have had to desire to have sex with. I think it may have something to do with the fact that the one woman I got close with cut me off and never looked back.” 

She looked away again. “You can’t blame me for your issues.” She said without looking at him. 

“No, but I can try to obtain closure. If I was affected, you were affected.” He said. 

“How do you know I was?” She asked looking back at him. 

“Because last night when I asked if I was a just an amusement you got angry and said you didn’t use me. Were you lying?”

“No I wasn’t.” she told him. 

“Then there was something else.” He said. 

“If there was Draco, then it’s my business and not yours.” She said. 

“If it has something to do with me then it becomes my business. You owe me an explanation Hermione. Whether you like it or not, you owe me.”   
Hermione’s heart stopped. She looked at him and felt the world around her stop. He was waiting for her to say something but she wouldn’t. She didn’t want to say or do anything. 

Their meal arrived and Hermione looked down at her plate as she ate. “Would you like anything else?” He asked. She shook her head, keeping her eyes on her plate. 

A few moments later he spoke again. “How is it?” He asked. She said nothing. “Are you going to say anything?” She stayed silent and kept her eyes on her plate.

He refilled her wine but she drank only from her water goblet. “What’s on your mind?” He asked. She said nothing and kept her eyes on her plate. She had eaten only a few bites, having lost her appetite. 

“How long are you going to stay silent like this?” He asked. She said nothing and kept her eyes on her plate. “Don’t you think this is childish?”

She said nothing and let the waiter take her plate. “Can you pack that for her to take home?” He asked the waiter. 

“Hermione, say something.” She said nothing and kept her eyes on the table. “There’s no need to be silent you know. Talk to me.” She said nothing and kept her eyes on the table. 

The waiter arrived a moment later and Draco settled the bill while he handed Hermione a box of her leftovers. She rose and took her purse leaving with Draco following her. “You must be upset about something.” He watched as she walked with average steps back to the Ministry, stopping only to throw the box of leftovers in a rubbish receptacle on the street. 

“Hermione, stop acting this way.” He said as he followed her back to her office. She immediately took up a parchment and a quill and began writing. 

“How was lunch?” Mr. Boyd said walking in. 

“Apparently it went fine although we didn’t get a lot discussed.” He said gesturing to Hermione. 

“Miss Granger is everything alright?” He asked, but Hermione kept writing. “I don’t understand.” He said. 

“I don’t either.” Draco told him. 

Hermione took out her wand and a box from her desk, she enlarged it in moment and with a flick of her wand her personal effects filled it. 

“Miss Granger what are you doing?” Mr. Boyd asked. She shrank the box and handed her boss the parchment then walked out the door. 

“Resignation?!” She heard shouted from the office. Footsteps raced behind her and Draco moved in front of her blocking her path. “What does that mean Hermione, you are quitting?” 

She said nothing. She just stared at him. “Miss Granger, why not come to my office and discuss this?” 

She said nothing, she just kept glaring at Draco. “Go and talk with him Hermione, you don’t want to quit.” 

“Miss Granger, if you wish to leave I will not stop you but at least come to my office and explain why. that’s all I ask.” 

She looked over at her boss. He had always been kind to her, and the least she could do was explain why she was leaving. She nodded and followed him to his office. 

He closed the door and faced her. “What does this mean?” Hermione however was just looking at Draco. She didn’t look away she just glared at him. “Mr. Malfoy can you give us a few moments please?” 

Draco nodded and left the office. “Alright Miss Granger, go ahead.” 

“Draco and I have a history, during out last year of Hogwarts we were involved.” She said calmly. 

“I see.” Mr. Boyd said. 

“He objected to the way I ended things, and now is demanding I explain why. I don’t wish to dwell on it, I think his involvement as the potential sponsor for the lab presents a conflict of interest and I would rather quit then be put in a place of obligation to him.” 

“Miss Granger I would never allow that to happen.” He told her. “We can always find another financer.” He said. 

“I understand that, but I would never want you to be put in the position to be conflicted with Mr. Malfoy. During lunch he tried non stop to get me to talk about the past. I don’t want to be subjected to it any further.” 

“Miss Granger, I would rather not lose you, if you will let me settle this matter, I will tear up this resignation.” 

“I don’t want to be around him Andrew.” She said with a sadness she rarely exhibited. Using his first name was something she rarely did also. 

“I understand Hermione.” He said returning the gesture. “Take a few days vacation then. Come back on Monday and the problem won’t be here. Give me the chance to fix it. If I can’t fix in a way to make you comfortable, then I will give you a letter of recommendation.” 

“Thank you Andrew.” She said. “I am sorry about this.” 

“Don’t be sorry. Your comfort here is more important then the funds for the lab.” He told her. “Whatever happens this afternoon, take the time off, and relax. You deserve it. I will send a letter through your floo.”

He called Draco in and she exited the office. When he shut his door she left. She had no idea what he would tell Draco but she wanted to be away when it happened. 

When she got home she placed wards on her house, making it unaccepting to owls. The only mail that would be delivered was a letter that had her address on it. Only a few people had that. 

Mr. Boyd was one of those people, but he had already said he would communicate through the floo. He would get word to her in any case. The lab was a luxury project. The Ministry didn’t need it. It was just a project that would increase productivity. That’s why they had to have outside funding. The ministry didn’t consider it a necessity. 

Hermione changed into jeans and a jumper and sat in her armchair with a cup of tea. The money she had earned and the profits from several smart investments made it possible to take a few years off if she wanted, but she hated being idle. 

However if it meant she would have some privacy from Draco, she would take the time off if need be. She had her reasons for avoiding Draco. He was somewhat correct in his assumption. She didn’t want to analyze feelings that she had. She had put them behind her and she had moved on. 

She wasn’t about to let herself get talked into dealing with a past she had already dealt with. It was too late for that. She settled into a book and before bedtime a letter came through the floo. 

It was from Mr. Boyd. Draco had agreed to fund the lab, and he also agreed to stay away from the Ministry. Hermione however knew Slytherin tactics when she saw it. Draco may have offered to stay away from the Ministry but he hadn’t offered to stay away from her. 

She wrote back saying she would think about it, in the meantime she would take his offer of vacation time and would return to work on Monday, giving her a four day weekend to think. 

Enclosed was a package that her assistant said arrived for her. When she opened it her heart jumped in her throat. It was her notebook!


	4. chapter 4

  
Author's notes: dracos entry  


* * *

***Hermione held the dinner meeting in complete control. Every man at the table was riveted by her beauty. Each with a massive hard on that would have to be serviced by someone else. Hermione was special and no common man would have her. Only one deserving of her attention would have the distinct honor of touching her delectable body. 

She sat down and let one of the many men stand and present his information. She laughed in her head at the obvious erection he had failed to hide. 

She settled back in her seat and listened to the boring voice and his boring words. She held back a yawn and tried to stay awake. She loathed these boring meetings. 

She sat straight up when she felt a hand gliding along her leg. She didn’t move, she stayed still as the hand was joined by it’s partner and her legs were caressed from ankle to knee cap. It was a gentle touch, and she felt those wonderful hands slid up her thighs and pulling her lacy knickers off. She had no idea where they ended up and at the moment she didn’t really care. 

The hands eased her knees apart and felt the soft flesh if her inner thighs. She focused her look on the speaker, as he went on and on and on, saying everything and nothing at the same time. 

She knew the distinct feeling of a face sliding between her legs. Soft fine hair trailed along her legs as he moved closer to her lips. She held in her gasp as his tongue licked her. She tried closing her thighs but he wouldn’t let her. 

He tasted her sweetness and plunged deeply into her. She tried to keep her breathing calm and focused but the rise and fall of her chest was evident to the men in the room who fantasized about her. Fantasizing about her was all they could do. 

A faint sheen of perspiration covered her flesh driving the men in the room mad with lust. Two fingers slid inside her and pushed upward. The speaker kept on speaking but wasn’t even paying attention to his own words. 

Hermione’s nipples peaked and were teasing the room. Her breasts ached as she neared a climax. She gripped the arms of her chair in a tight grip, her thighs were trembling as she hugged the man between her legs. 

The fingers crooked in tandem inside her and a set of soft lips locked onto her clit and sucked her hot spot. She panted, trying to control her reaction but she couldn’t help it and a light groan that escaped ran up the spine of every man in the room. 

She turned her head and pretended to look her notes as he bit her lip and came, thrusting her hips under the table. She shook a little, trying to hold it in but failing. The room had fallen silent as the occupants watched her. 

She leaned back in her chair, her breasts still rising and falling and her nipples still hard under her shirt. The warmth she felt radiated to the men around her. She saw the prominent erection on the speaker who had for some reason, lost his train of thought. The other men had loosened ties, unbuttoned the top buttons on shirts. All of them were watching her closely. 

She sighed and reached a hand up to smooth her hair. “Well gentlemen, unless anyone has anything to add, I think we can conclude the meeting for this week.” 

With several coughs and murmurs the room emptied out, with several men moving to the gents to deal with issues that had arisen during the meeting. Hermione pulled the cloth out of the way and took a look. “I thought it might be you.” She said giving him a wink.**** 

 

Hermione hurled the book against the wall. “I thought it might be you? Who is he kidding?” She asked the room but only Crookshanks was there to hear it, and he was too old to care anymore. 

She looked back at the notebook on the floor and frowned. A letter had fallen out of it. She rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead. ‘He would figure out a way to get a message to me that no good, slimy, conniving,” she leaned down and picked up the book, slamming it on the coffee table, “shyster, inbred, self-centered,” she ripped open the letter, “lousy excuse of a primate.”

“I know you are upset, but please talk to me. Come to the Manor anytime. Let’s be adult about this. Draco”

“Let’s be adult about….lizard!” She tore the letter into tiny pieces and incinerated them. 

 

She took a relaxing weekend and returned to work Monday. She never returned Draco’s letter and didn’t plan to. She told her boss that she was abandoning the lab project. He thought she was going to the extreme but she insisted. She would merely reinforce the wards and charms on the labs they had now. 

Mr. Boyd let it drop, intending to ask her about it after she had time to think. He never mentioned his conversation with Mr. Malfoy to her. He didn’t think she would want to hear it. Mr. Malfoy was quite apologetic and did confirm that they had been involved during their time at Hogwarts. He also mentioned that they had some unresolved issues he had hoped would be solved now that years have gone by. 

Mr. Boyd would have loved to see Hermione reunited with him, she always seems so alone and overworked. A man in her life would do wonders for her, and frankly, he didn’t understand why she was so against speaking to him. To refuse to pursue her lab funding because of him, meant that it was something huge. He would have to stay out of it now, he thought. She was obviously upset enough to try and resign and he knew she might if provoked further. 

Hermione was a successful investor and made more then enough money that she could walk out and leave any time. She was here because she loved this industry and she loved the challenge. Mr. Boyd liked having her here as well. He had to make sure Hermione felt comfortable in her work environment and that meant dealing with Mr. Malfoy himself.

He hated asking the man to stay clear of her, but he had been understanding and said he had not intended to come across as threatening. He also said he didn’t think Hermione would try and run from him. She usually faced challenges head on and avoiding him like this wasn’t like the Hermione he knew. While Mr. Boyd agreed with him, he didn’t have the authority to do anything other then make sure Hermione had what she needed, and felt safe in her work environment. Mr. Malfoy wasn’t his employee, so his feelings didn’t matter.

He was upset at Hermione abandoning the project, he hoped eventually she would see differently, because the lab would benefit everybody. He watched as she went about the day as normal. He could tell she had something on her mind, but decided to wait and not push her. 

As she went about her first day back, she spent more time answering mail that had built up. She didn’t want to venture anywhere and since she had put the parchments for the lab project away it gave her a chance to catch up and focus on her normal assignments. 

She had gotten through several letters when her assistant came in with a letter. “This was brought in for you Miss Granger.” 

It was a letter from Draco asking if she was going to come to the Manor for dinner. He would await her and this time watch his words. He would not make her feel uncomfortable in anyway. 

When she saw his name at the end of the letter her anger resurfaced. She remembered his smug story in the notebook and saw red. He still thought she was willing to play games. He still thought he could sneak his way into her life. Well, he thought wrong. 

She wrote a note on Ministry headed parchment telling him that the lab project had been canceled and thanking him for interest in the project. She also told him that his presence at the Ministry of Magic would no longer be needed. She signed it politely and formally, giving it to her assistant to send off. 

Mr. Boyd came to her office just before she left asking her to reconsider the lab, but she was adamant. She told her boss that she would not be obligated to Draco Malfoy in any way, including professionally. She would not put herself in any position where she had to thank him for anything. 

He could say nothing more, and only asked that she kept the notes for the future when they would be able to look for another financier. She agreed, not telling him that she was going to try and find a way to fund the project herself. One good investment would do it, but she chose those carefully.

She was closing up her office when Draco walked in. “Get out.” She said calmly. 

“Why did you cancel the project?” He asked. 

“Get out.” She said, putting her files away.

“Why did you threaten to quit your job?” He pushed.

“Get out.” She said, putting letters in her desk. 

“Why didn’t you answer my letter?” He continued. 

She took up her cloak and shut off the lights. She left her office well aware of him following her. She exited the building and walked along the street to an apparition point. 

“Dammit Granger, quit ignoring me.” He said harshly and nearly stumbled as she spun around. 

“No, you listen to me you lacertus sauria.” She said jammed her finger into his chest. 

“Lacer…..what?!” He cried looking more confused then ever. 

“You don’t seem to get it do you?” She said with flaring eyes. “Whatever happened is over and done with. It’s no use going back into the past and if you are using my project to try and weasel that information out of me then you have no class at all!” She was raising her voice but there was no one around them.

“No class? You are the one who won’t speak to me. All I’m asking is for you to talk to me…..”

“No, that is not what you want!” She pushed do hard on his chest that he backed up a step. “What you want to hear is whatever reason that brain of yours has concocted up! You don’t care what reasons I have for ending things that way, you just want to hear something you agree with!”

“So why don’t you talk with me…..”

“And I suppose you would then tell me why I think the way I do, or give me a way to get over what I feel right!? Forget it, I’m not going to feel obligated to you Draco, no matter what you say!” She turned and apparated away, leaving him standing there. 

“I’m getting real tired of you leaving this way.” He said to the air and running hands through his hair angrily. “Although Hermione, you should watch your office a little better.” He said, pulling out a notebook from his robes.


	5. chapter 5

  
Author's notes: hermione's entry  


* * *

****Hermione showed up at Malfoy Manor, dressed is a skin tight sexy red dress and shiny red heels. Her hair was left down in glorious curls. She wore about a pound of red lipstick but charmed it so it wouldn’t come off. 

“Mr. Malfoy is expecting me I believe.” She told the house elf. The creature showed her into the study where Draco was waiting.

He did a double take when he saw her, then rose slowly to his feet. “I haven’t seen that look before.” 

“No I don’t think you have. You know, I thought maybe you had a point, and it was time to talk.” She said sashaying her way over to him and sitting down next to him on the loveseat. Crossing her legs and brushing his knee in the process.

“You don’t appear as if you want to talk.” He commented watching her leg closely. 

“Appearances can be deceiving Draco.” She purred leaning closer. She reached out and ran a hand through his white blonde hair. 

“Is that so?” He said, watching her leg. She slid into his lap, straddling his hips. Taking his jaw in both hands she kissed him deeply. 

He groped the soft flesh of her thighs as she wove her hands through his hair. She reached down his torso and ran her fingers along his erection. She eased off his lap and unfastened his trousers. 

When she had them off she took his cock firmly in hand. With all the patience of an intelligent woman she looked at him. He was stone encased in velvet, with a nest of neatly trimmed blonde curls. 

She closed her fingers around this thickest part and felt the warmth seep into her hand. She cradled his sac in the other hand feeling the large marbles roll around in their pouch. 

She leaned down and ran the flat of her tongue along the underside of his cock, right over a thick and pulsing vein. When she got to the head she took him in her mouth. He let his head fall back against the couch and groaned. 

She sucked gently sliding her fist up and down and coating him in her saliva until the slippery noises echoed her movements. She couldn’t take it anymore. “Come here.” He said reaching for her and helping her straddle his hips again. He lifted up her dress to her waist and felt the bare skin on her ass. “No knickers?”

“I didn’t think I’d need them.” She said, easing down slowly and taking him deeply inside. He reached up and pulled the straps of her dress down, leaving her with only a thick red belt made of dress fabric.

He watched her breasts bounce and jiggle about as she rode him. She let her head fall back and her hands gripped his shoulders tightly. Her body was trembling and he felt a new tightness on his cock. 

She buried her face in his neck and let out a squeal as she came hard. She took only a moment to recover and then she rose off him, straightening her dress. “Thanks.” She said moving toward the door. 

“I DON’T FUCKING THINK SO!” He yelled and jumped up. Before she moved more then two feet he had a grip on her arm. Spinning her around he hooked her knee on her elbow and had her on her back on the loveseat. 

He thrust into her hard, driving her into the seat. He pulled the straps of her dress down again exposing her breasts to him, with their still peaked tips. She was soaked, and he slid easily in and out of her plunging as deeply as he could. 

She was covered in perspiration and he reached up her soaked shirt to feel the slick skin. A droplet fell from the tips of his hair to her cheek. He looked down into her glazed eyes and slipped an arm around her waist and lifted her up. 

She was pushed against the beck of the loveseat, her legs on either side of him. He pulled off his shirt and yanked the wrinkled dress from her body, then pulled her close. He wanted to feel her breasts moved against his chest. 

She was thrust upwards hard and her hair flew around wildly. She locked her legs around his waist and widened her knees. Draco kept one arm around her and on hand gripping the back of the seat for leverage as he thrust. 

He grunted and growled, letting his inner animal out while he fucked her. She gave held on tight as he thrust hard, filling her pussy with hot semen. He thrust again. And again. And again. 

She lay limp in his arms as he sat back on his heels. Her face rested in his neck and her arms hung at her sides. He placed a light kiss on her temple and brushed the hair from her cheek.**** 

 

Draco closed the notebook and looked in his lap. He had a raging hard on and he knew he would have to wank off if he was going to get any sleep tonight.

Hermione was afraid of something he knew it. He knew it at Hogwarts and he knew it now. She was brave in her notebook, but only because she thought he wouldn’t be seeing it again. He knew she would spot it missing tomorrow and he intended to let her know he had it. 

He paced his room and thought about her. Hermione was a partner to be reckoned with. She was smart, loyal, compassionate and brave in most aspects of life. He was confused about what made her so terrified now. 

She had nearly lost her job, cancelled a project she desperately wanted and was avoiding him like the muggle plague. He had to find out what she was so frightened of. He had a feeling it went back to school, but he had no idea where it started. It had come on so suddenly. 

She might have had a bad relationship prior to him and maybe that affected her desire to commit to anyone else, but the only one he knew of her dating at Hogwarts before him was Viktor Krum, and that only lasted about a month. 

If it had something to do with that, then it must have been horrible to affect her this long after the fact. It could also be her parents, but according to Ron and Harry during brief conversations over the years, her parents marriage was a stable and loving one. 

There was no question of their talking now. Her story showed her desire and like it or not she would face it.


	6. chapter 6

  
Author's notes: an important talk  


* * *

Hermione had torn apart her office looking for that infernal book, but she couldn’t find it. She didn’t want to face the fact that Draco had taken it from her office but there was no other alternative. 

She put her office back together again and sat at her desk. Why in bloody hell had she written in it again? Why didn’t she just burn it? She buried her face in her hands and let out a painful groan. 

“Whatever it is, it can’t be that bad.” Hermione looked up and forced a smile to her assistant. 

“Maybe, maybe not. What is it?” She asked. 

“This arrived for you.” She handed Hermione a letter. The high quality stationary was unmistakable. “And Mr. Boyd sent some new prospects that arrived.” She said handing her several files. 

“Thank you.” The girl left and Hermione immediately opened the latter. 

‘Hermione, I’m sure you have a good reason for avoiding me, but writing what you have written goes against what you have told me. If the past is in the past, why write in the infamous notebook? It seems to me that you wish to capture nostalgia again. However I will not make assumptions. I am asking you as a mature man to a mature woman to meet me at the manor after work for dinner. We can talk, and I mean just talk and finally settle this. Contrary to what you think, I only want to hear a reason, not a justification of one I have formed. You need only talk to me and we can go on with our lives. This is a long time coming Hermione and you know as well I as I do that we both need closure. Once we close the door on the past we can each move on. I will expect you. Draco’

Hermione let the letter fall to her desk. She had the chance to settle this once and for all and Draco would leave. She felt her whole being sink into depression. She didn’t want to talk to him. He was a criminologist, he was trained to read emotions and underlying issues. He would see right through her. 

She shook her head. She had no choice it seemed. If she didn’t finally talk with him, he would continue on and on until she did. Where was her bravery when she needed it?

 

Hermione showed up at Malfoy Manor at seven sharp. She was shown into the study by a house elf. Draco offered her a drink but she refused. She took a seat in an armchair and watched as Draco took a seat as well. 

“I want to know two things, but you must tell me, be honest with me completely.” He said. 

“Two things?” She asked. 

“Two questions. That’s all.” He affirmed. She was very cautious. He would be able to deduct what he wanted from those two questions, she knew it, but she had no way of knowing what she would be revealing, but she was here and the sooner this was over the sooner she would be home. 

“Alright, go on then.” She said. 

“First, think of the proudest moment in your life and tell me why it’s the proudest.” He said. 

She didn’t need to think about it. “That would be the day I got my Hogwarts letter. I was ten, almost eleven and suddenly my whole life was about to change.”

“I mean the whole reason Hermione, don’t cut corners. Why is it the proudest moment?” He said firmly. He was not letting her weasel her way out of this. 

She took a deep breath in and then let it out slowly. “To a girl who wasn’t that pretty, had unruly hair and buck teeth, it meant I had something nobody else had. I could do things nobody else could. It meant I was special, I was different and in the cases of muggles, better then some. I was seen as bookish and ordinary with nothing better to do then my schoolwork. Kids avoided me because they thought I was a teachers pet and in some cases I was.”

Draco watched her, listening to every word. “When my letter came, I felt such a sense of pride that I was so much more special then the ones who told me I was ugly, or a nerd, or just not worth paying attention to. I was something unique and they were the ordinary ones this time.”

She still avoided his eyes even though she had fallen silent. “Now, tell me about the first relationship you had and why it failed. I mean the first one ever, even if it wasn’t serious.” He said. 

Hermione still didn’t meet his eyes. “That would have been Viktor Krum. I’m sure you remember him.” Draco nodded but she didn’t see it. “He always used to tell me what a lovely girl I was, and he used to watch me study and read. He was a gentleman in every way. But it only lasted a month. He used to talk about Bulgaria and how much I would love it there. When I offered to visit during the summer, he sounded happy and so was I until he mentioned it was be wonderful to see it before it became my home.”

“What did he mean?” Draco asked. 

“He told me that he wanted me to move there after school and we could live together then get married. He had everything planned but I couldn’t agree. I was only fourteen and didn’t know what I wanted to do yet. I told him I wasn’t ready to think about that just yet. He said if I loved him then the answer should be an easy one. I told him I didn’t know how I felt. He wanted to know everything and I had no answers for him, he was moving way too fast and I wasn’t moving with him. Eventually he lost interest in having to wait for me to admit anything.”

“How did that make you feel?” Draco asked. 

“Annoyed. He demanded the answers he wanted and when he didn’t get them he left.” She said. “I’ve answered your questions, so now what.”

“You’re afraid of failure.” He said simply. 

“What?” She asked finally looking at him. 

“When you were a child and teased and tormented getting your letter didn’t mean you were different it meant you were better, that you could do something they couldn’t and they would all fail at. But you would succeed, that’s why you study so hard, you read all the books from the letter before coming to Hogwarts, and you nearly bought out Flourish and Blotts before you started school reading up on the world you were going to enter. You didn’t want to fail at being a part of it.”

“That ridiculous Draco.” She said rising and began pacing. “I’m not afraid of anything.”

“Of course your not, not when you know what your doing. When it comes to things that challenge you, your confidence waivers. Being in a relationship isn’t something you can study or prepare for and Krum proved it. You had no idea what he would ask of you. You never saw it coming and it frightened you with regards future relationships.”

“It did not!” She said facing him, giving him a glare. 

“Who did you date after him then?” Draco asked and she continued to pace. “I knew you had gone out on dates during Hogwarts but never exclusively. Even we weren’t committed in any way. Face it Granger the thought of failure sends you running. Look at what happened at work.”

“That had nothing to do you! It was about control!” She yelled. 

“You didn’t want me to find out how scared you were so you thought it better to run where I had no contact with you.” He rose and began to pace beside her. 

“That’s what you were afraid of at Hogwarts wasn’t it?” She started pacing but he moved right along beside her. “You were so paranoid of failing at another relationship that you decided to end it before it got to that point. Before we could move to another level you cut it off because the risk was too great.”

“That is not the reason!” She faced him and yelled. “You don’t know what the reason was!” 

“The tell me!” He screamed back. “Give me some closure after all these years! Don’t run from me this time, face up to what you’ve done and tell me!”

Her bottom lip trembled and she just stared at him. She parted her lips but nothing came out. “I……” Tears began to form and she rapidly blinked them away. 

“It’s only me and you. We had shared our bodies Hermione you don’t get closer then that. I’ve shared my thoughts with you, share yours with me.”

“I……can’t….” She whispered, and a few tears escaped.

“Hermione,” he said softly, “why is it that we can admit fantasies in a book but we can’t talk to each other? We can do anything we want to each other, why is talking so hard?”

She tried to speak again, but she couldn’t, more tears fell. She tried to push away but he held her arms. “Hermione, talk to me. I’m a listener, I’m not going anywhere.”

She closed her eyes and let the tears fall. “I’m afraid to feel this way.” She said in between sobs. 

“What way?” He asked, loosening his hold. He knew she would talk.

“Like I want to give everything up.” She still didn’t look at him. “Like I would follow you anywhere, and then everything I would have worked for would have been for nothing.” She dropped her head, bawling out her grief. Draco’s heart was beating madly. 

“I would never ask you to give anything up.” He told her gently.

“I don’t know that and I can’t risk it.” She said trying to move away.

“Hermione there are never guarantees in life, but the only way you could have known how I would react was to talk to me.” He said. 

“I can’t take that chance. I don’t like the feeling Draco, the thought that I might be willing to leave it all behind, like Viktor suggested. I didn’t want to do that for Viktor but when I thought about you I started weighing the odds.” She was bawling, fighting to breath. “I didn’t like that I was thinking of giving up everything I wanted. I didn’t like feeling like I was losing control.”

“I don’t want you to do that.” He told her, pulling her closer. “I want to be beside you when you accomplish all those things.”

“But it was the thought. I don’t like what I was thinking. I was afraid of becoming something I had no control over. I was afraid of how I was thinking. I couldn’t handle it then and I can’t handle it now.” She pushed away but he held her close. 

“Hermione, how do you feel about me?” She looked up with shocked eyes. “The only reason you would be thinking this way is if you feel strongly about me. Tell me now, how do you feel about me?” 

“It’s not worth it to think…….” 

He gripped her shoulders and gave her a shake. “STOP SAYING ITS POINTLESS! WOULD I BE GOING TO THIS MUCH TROUBLE IF I DIDN’T FEEL SOMETHING FOR YOU. STOP AVOIDING ME AND TALK TO ME!”

She froze, her eyes wide but she didn’t push away anymore. “I don’t know how I feel. That’s what’s so confusing.” She waited for another outburst but it didn’t come. 

“That’s understandable. This is what we need to do, we need to talk.” He said calmly, massaging her arms where he had gripped them. “But do you enjoy me?” 

“Yes.” She admitted.

“Was it hard to leave me at Hogwarts?” 

“Yes.” She had stopped avoiding his eyes.

“Did you miss me all these years?” He asked, pulling her close again.

“Yes.” She whispered. 

“Would you like to try again?” He said leaning close. She turned her head. “Hermione, we are grown up now. You know how good we are together. There will be risks, but I will never demand anything from you, I will always support you, and I will always listen to you.” He leaned in closer, whispering in her ear. “Don’t push me away this time.”

He brushed his cheek against hers and felt her body relax in his. He tilted his face and found her lips with his. She was his again. He plundered her lips with his tongue, tasting a sweetness he hadn’t felt in years. 

Hermione gave in. she tasted the tears she had shed in but Draco’s kiss awaken her body. She was on fire and before she knew it was lifted off the floor. She wrapped her legs around his waist and looked over his shoulder as he walked out of the study and up the stairs. 

She was in his bedroom in no time and hurled on his bed. He covered her body with his and kissed her swollen lips. She held him tight, clutching his shoulders. She had missed him. Her body had missed him. 

“Take this shit off.” He ground out pulling at her clothes. They stripped off her clothes and his, tossing them in various directions. When they were naked Draco gripped her breasts in both hands and buried his face between them, smothering his nose and mouth. 

“Merlin, I’ve missed these.” He took one nipple in his mouth while he rolled the other in his thumb and forefinger. She had gained just enough weight since Hogwarts to put some more flesh in the right places. He was able to feel her ribs during school but not now. 

She lifted her leg and hooked his hip pulling him closer, and Draco noticed something he hadn’t noticed when they had stripped each other. He rose up on his knees and opened her legs wide. “Oh man, I love a bald pussy!” He dropped down and buried his face in her shaved lips. 

Hermione let out a shriek, and opened her legs wider. She reached down and ran her hands threw his hair. He grabbed her wrist and rose up over her, bringing her wrists above her head. 

“You are not getting away from me this time woman.” He said into her ear. She felt something wrap around her wrist and then heard a click. She looked up and saw that he wrist had been restrained in padded shackles. “Remember that first story of yours? Well I loved it so much that I prepared just in case I ever got you in here my dear.” He gave her a light chuckle, as he snapped the other wrist in place. 

She looked back at him and saw pure lust in his eyes. She didn’t say a thing. She was restrained on Draco Malfoy’s bed and she wasn’t saying a thing. “Now, where was I?” He got on his knees and grabbed her thighs, throwing her legs over his shoulder and lifting her ass to his chest. He dropped his face down and tongue fucked her. 

Hermione groaned out at the sight. She parted her legs wider, spreading herself for his mouth. He held her in a firm grip around her waist. She could see her own juice cover her mound and without the hair, she could see his lips moving over hers. 

It was so hot, that she juiced up even more. She pulled on the shackles but she knew it would do no good. She had parted her legs so wide she was practically doing to splits in the air, but he loved it and ate her out with a vengeance. 

Just as she got close and closer to the edge, just when she was on the verge of cumming he stopped, and let her body fall to the bed. She opened her mouth to speak but he dropped over her body and locked his lips with hers kissing her. She tasted her own flavor on his lips. 

While he kissed her, he waited until her tremors slowed down and then reached between her thighs and slid his fingers inside her. She groaned into his mouth, growing aggressive in her kiss and attacked his mouth. She lifted her legs around his waist and arched her hips against his fingers. 

He loved how heated she was and how she was pushing her own body onward. Again, just as she was approached her climax, he pulled away just at the last moment. “Draco, what the fuck are you….aahhhhhh!!!!!!” 

He thrust hard inside her. She was soaked and tight, and well on her way to cumming hard. Having been denied it twice, he knew it would hit her whole body like a hammer. 

As she got closer, he dug between their bodies and rolled his finger over her clit. She let out a shriek and her hips began fucking him, thrusting upward. She was crying out, whimpering at times, looking for something and praying to Merlin that he wouldn’t pull away and this time he had no intention of doing so. 

She was pulling against the restraints, but she didn’t ask him to remove them. He looked down at her, getting harder and harder. She could feel the throb as he body squeezed down on him. “Drac…cocooo……..”

“Yes love, come on, let me feel you hug me.” He urged her. “I’ve missed the feel of you cumming on me.” His words sank into her, and sent her over the edge. 

“DRRRAAAACCCCOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” She cried out as she squeezed him with her legs and her pussy, pulling on the restraints and shaking. 

“FUCK!!” Draco yelled as she tightened down on him sending him plummeting into her fire off semen inside her. He let pent up frustration she had caused him over the past few weeks. 

Drained of all bodily fluid, Draco let his weight go limp on her body. His cock went limp and slipped out of her but neither moved. Hermione was weightless as well, her arms above her head still locked in the shackles, and her legs thrown to the side sill cradling Draco between them.

“You are never leaving me again Hermione.” He breathed into her sweaty breasts. “I won’t let you.” Hermione didn’t have the strength to argue.


	7. Seven

  
Author's notes: the final story  


* * *

Three Years later  
Draco looked inside the small room making sure he wasn’t seen. Hermione was seated in a white rocking chair, with her dressing gown half off and a little blonde boy sucking her milk. 

Draco had never seen a more beautiful sight. Hermione breasts had gotten bigger and he loved it when she gave in and fed him too. It was sweeter then any tart he had tasted. 

He smiled as she hummed a tune while she fed their son. He had managed to convince her to try and have a relationship. It helped that he wouldn’t release her from those shackles until she agreed. 

It took him another year to get her to move in. The birth of their son had raised his respect level for her sky high. She was such a strong woman to go through giving birth. He gave her anything she wanted, and never demanded that she give up anything, just like he promised. 

Eventually her fears vanished, just like he promised. They found a happiness in life just like he promised. She was secure and loved, just like he promised. 

She put her sleeping son back in bed and walked to her room. On her pillow was a battered and beaten notebook. She smiled. Draco and her had put the book away deciding that reality was much better then fantasy, although now they simple told each other their fantasies and acted them out. She hadn’t seen this notebook for years. 

She took the book and opened it to the last page. It was only a page long but the words meant more then any other she had read. 

***Hermione had settled herself into a wonderful life with her lover. They fulfilled each other’s needs to perfection. Draco loved her with everything he was, and loved her even more after she had given birth to their son. 

“Love, I want to ask you something.” He told her as she reclined like a goddess in bed. 

“What’s that my lover?” She said in her sexy little purr.

“I want you to marry me.” He said. “I can’t live without you, and I don’t want to try.”

“You want to marry me?” She asked, not believing him at first.

“Yes.” He moved closer and took her hand. “I love you and I want you to be my wife.”***

“I love you and I want you to be my wife.” She looked up as the last words on the page were spoken out loud.

Hermione had a tear in her eye as she watched Draco walk into their bedroom wearing full dress robes. His hair was perfect, he flicked his wand at their wizard radio and beautiful Celtic strings filled the room. “Hermione, you taught me years ago at Hogwarts what love actually is. I know it took us years to come to terms with it, but I can say now that I loved you then, and just like I fought to have you years ago, I will do anything to get you to marry me.”

He reached into his robes and pulled out a small box. Hermione let more tears fall. “You have given me a wonderful son, and a strong partner in life. I love you Hermione, with my heart and my soul.” He knelt in front of her and opened the box, showing her a marquis cut two ct. diamond solitaire on a platinum band. “Will you marry me?”

This time there was no hesitation and no fear. He had spent the last few years showing her that she had nothing to fear. “YES!” She cried out and threw her arms around his neck. 

Draco lifted her in his arms and then slid the ring on her finger. “Why the dress robes though, not that I’m complaining.” She said still holding him. 

“I thought we might have a dance.” She spun her gently around the room. 

“I wish I had a beautiful gown under my robe.” She said smiling.

“What do you have under there?” He asked. 

“Nothing.” Draco grinned widely and they let the satin fall to the ground. Draco danced in full robes with his naked fiancée in their bedroom. 

The End


End file.
